


show me all your secrets

by stranglis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranglis/pseuds/stranglis
Summary: A moment with Jongdae and his big, beautiful baby boys.





	show me all your secrets

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back with more absolute filth
> 
> so the title is from playboy lmao
> 
> honestly this was inspired by that tumblr post where the dude analyzes the dick sizes of exo? and jongdae was the smallest and i have been thinking about that for 24hrs straight ok i love small dicks ok i’m sorry

The window of the bedroom was fogged up, the heat from the inside conflicting with the cold outside. 

Jongdae sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor. He was wearing only a thin, red silk robe, the soft fabric draping off of his shoulders, flowing softly down his body. In front of him, his babies knelt. 

They were both completely naked, on their knees with their hands behind their backs. Jongdae had them kneeling like that from the moment they got home, about an hour ago, while he showered and changed. He had known that they wouldn’t move an inch, even if he wasn’t in the room. Neither of them wanted to risk their chance to play. 

Jongdae delicately crossed his legs, pointing his toes. The loose robe slid off his shoulder as he did so, exposing a dusty pink nipple. He quirked an eyebrow, smirking as his boys visibly reacted to the image - Jongin gulped, eyes not leaving Jongdae’s chest, and Sehun’s heavy, hanging cock twitched. They were both hard, and had been since Jongdae had ordered them to sit pretty for him. 

Jongdae felt the power rush over him. The way he could simply smirk and shift his legs, and his boys would react, it was an unbelievably addictive high. He lived for the power trip. He sat still for another moment, simply watching as his boys fought to stay still, to kneel prettily for him. 

But he was impatient and greedy. “Come here,” he ordered, and smirked as they both scrambled on their knees to get close to him. They settled on either side of his legs, sitting back on their heels and looking up at Jongdae in adoration and anticipation. Jongdae inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of their attention. He raised a hand to each of their heads, tousling their hair, and smirked again as both Jongin and Sehun followed his touch, pushing their heads into his hands. Sehun sighed contentedly, and Jongin’s eyes slipped closed. Jongdae’s soft caress ended when he tightened his grip on their hair, and Jongin’s eyes snapped open, Sehun startled into a moan. 

He used his grip to pull their faces together. He wanted to see them together, to see them make each other desperate for him. They quickly caught on, angling their faces together and letting their lips and tongues meet. Jongdae left his hands in their hair, watching intently as they kissed sloppily. Their personalities showed in their reactions; Jongin was louder, groaning when he was pleased, and Sehun tried his best to keep quiet, but the occasional high-pitched whine would leave his mouth whenever Jongin’s tongue would twist in a way that he particularly liked. 

They kissed for Jongdae’s viewing pleasure. It was obvious in the way that their tongues met messily, not even trying to keep their lips together and hide them. They both drooled, unable to stop it whilst they attacked each other’s mouths. Jongdae felt his cock stirring - he had been half hard since he sat down on the bed, and the sight of his babies before him was easily bringing him to full arousal. 

He lightly tugged Sehun and Jongin apart, and removed his hands from their hair. They turned their eyes to him as he pulled the fallen sleeve of his robe back up, and slowly, teasingly untied the belt keeping it together at the middle, keeping the robe on but letting it fall open. He uncrossed his legs, and slowly spread them. 

“Daddy...” Sehun whined. 

“What is it, baby?” Jongdae said sweetly. 

“Wanna taste you, Daddy.” Sehun’s eyes flickered to Jongin’s. “We both do.” 

“Can you ask nicely, baby?” Jongdae said, and Sehun whined again. 

“Please let us suck your cock, Daddy, please.” Jongin begged in place of Sehun, after Sehun hesitated for too long. Sehun tended to be too shy to beg, to ask for things directly, at least in the beginning of their sessions. Towards the end, when he needed release and Jongdae wouldn’t give it to him, he would beg shamelessly. It was one of Jongdae’s favourite things to do - reduce his shy, prideful boy to tears and pleads for Jongdae to _just let him come, please, Daddy, please._

In place of answering, Jongdae rose to his feet between the two boys. His boys were so big that, even sat back on their heels, they were tall enough to tower over Jongdae’s cock, having to lean down to reach it. The thrill of having such large, strong boys as his babies caused his cock to twitch. Jongdae was tiny in every aspect - he was short and lithe, his hands were small, and his cock was no different. It was short, without a wide girth to make up for it, but still both of his boys licked their lips in anticipation. It turned him on to no end that, even with his small size, he could so easily dominate these two beautiful, big boys. His boys. They waited for Jongdae to give them permission to suck his cock. They knew they couldn’t do anything that he didn’t say they could. 

Jongdae decided to make them wait. He gripped the base of his small cock, and slid the head across the closed seam of Jongin’s mouth. The boy kept his lips sealed, but turned his wide, pleading eyes to Jongdae’s own blown pupils. Jongdae instead turned to Sehun, stroking himself once, twice with two fingers until a bead of precome was coaxed to the tip, which he then touched to Sehun’s cheek, spreading it around. He pulled back and ran the tip of his middle finger through his mess, collecting what he had left there, and pressed it to Sehun’s lips. The boy easily accepted it into his warm, wet mouth, twirling his tongue around the digit and moaning deep in his throat at the taste. 

Jongdae withdrew his finger, and placed his hands on top of his baby’s heads again. “Go ahead.” 

Instantly, the boys leaned in to attend to Jongdae’s cock. Jongin slipped a hand up to hold Jongdae’s cock from underneath, his thumb and index finger curling around the base to hold it in place as Jongin and Sehun’s warm, wet mouths met over the head in a filthy, openmouthed kiss. Jongdae tilted his head back for a moment to release a groan, then turned back to watch as his babies sloppily licked the head of his cock, each other’s tongues and lips, wherever they could reach. Saliva was dropping from both of their mouths. 

Jongin slipped out of the kiss first, always one to take initiative. He sealed his mouth to the shaft of Jongdae’s swollen cock, and Sehun followed. Going in alternating directions, they sucked and slipped their tongues across the sides of Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae was moaning quietly, their ministrations causing his cock to throb in want. 

He tightened his grip in both of their hair, forcing them to stop. Sehun moaned at the stinging at his scalp, but they both froze in place, mouths still attached to Jongdae’s shaft. Jongdae started to thrust between them in sharp, short snaps, their heated mouths on either side. With both of their mouths spread wide open, their lips could touch at the top and bottom, Jongdae’s cock slipping inbetween their mouths. 

It was slightly unsatisfying for Jongdae - it didn’t feel like enough pressure, enough friction. But he knew his boys loved to feel used, so he snapped his hips forward, fucking between their mouths, and groaned, “You feel so nice, so wet for Daddy,” to hear twin moans in response. He went for a few more thrusts before he withdrew. 

He bent down to their level, and sealed his mouth over Jongin’s, to get a taste of himself. Not one to leave Sehun unattended, he slipped two fingers into the other’s mouth while he kissed Jongin, his tongue fucking into his mouth while his fingers fucked Sehun’s. Knowing Sehun could handle it, Jongdae forced his fingers further into his mouth, his throat fluttering around Jongdae’s fingers in a way it never could around his cock. Sehun moaned, garbled and desperate, while Jongdae’s tongue explored every inch of Jongin’s mouth, not for anywhere near the first time. 

But he had had enough playing now. He pulled his fingers out of Sehun’s throat, and broke away from Jongin. To make it even, he pressed a soft kiss to Sehun’s abused lips before he stepped back, and climbed back up on the bed. He rested himself against the headboard, feet planted near his ass and legs spread. His silk robe was spread underneath him luxuriously. 

“Come up here, boys, and sit at the end of the bed.” He ordered. 

Sehun and Jongin scrambled onto the bed, eagerly sitting cross legged. It was absurdly cute, even with their neglected, painfully hard cocks obvious in his line of vision, and he suppressed the urge to coo at them. Instead, he reached underneath the pillows, and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“You boys are going to watch Daddy get ready, okay?” Jongdae said, and both of his boys moaned in protest. He levelled then with an unimpressed look, and they both quieted. 

Jongdae popped the lid of the lube. With his free hand, he reached past his flushed red and hard cock, and used his index and middle finger to spread his cheeks wide. He wanted to give his babies a show. He drizzled the lube directly on his exposed hole, and replaced the middle finger holding his ass spread with his ring finger. With his now free middle finger, he pushed against his hole, breaching it with just the tip. He moaned, and watched as his boys tried their hardest to stay still. Jongin’s hands were balled into fists in his knees, and Sehun’s fingernails were digging into his thighs, trying to hold themselves back from touching themselves or touching him, Jongdae wasn’t sure. All that mattered was that they didn’t do either, not without him telling them to. 

Jongdae coated three fingers on his hand with the lube, and slipped the first one in, all the way to the bottom knuckle. He groaned quietly as he slowly retracted it and pushed it back in, getting his body used to the stretch. His boys watched helplessly, mouths wide open and cocks dripping precome, as he slipped another finger in, pumping them in and out more aggressively. 

He worked himself up to three fingers before he had enough. His small hands were never enough, could never reach the same places that his baby’s hands or cocks could. Growing frustrated, he withdrew his fingers. He needed to be filled with something more. 

Giving his boys a onceover, he decided on how he wanted them. Sehun was more on edge, his usually pale face red, the colour spreading down his neck and across his chest. He was panting, and his thick, long cock was standing straight up. Jongin, on the other hand, looked like he could last longer, could handle being teased a bit more. He wasn’t any less aroused, but he was better at holding it in than Sehun was. 

Jongdae clicked his tongue to bring their attention from his spread hole to his face. 

“Sehun, baby, come here and help Daddy.” he said, sliding down on the bed and spreading his legs even wider. Sehun clambered up between his legs clumsily, placing his hands on either side of his Daddy’s shoulders. Jongdae gripped his cock with a lube-covered hand, stroking it loosely to cover it, and Sehun moaned, pathetically high-pitched and strung out. 

“Do you want to fuck me, baby boy?” Jongdae whispered heatedly. Sehun nodded quickly. “Come on, use your words to ask for it.” 

“Please, Daddy, please let me fuck you. I’ve been so good, we’ve been so good for Daddy, please.” He whimpered out, voice cracking on occasion. Jongdae laughed, and Sehun flushed even darker. 

“Come on then, big boy. Fuck Daddy hard.”

Sehun fumbled to grip the base of his cock to guide it into Jongdae’s stretched hole, and slowly pushed into his hot, tight heat. He whined as he bottomed out, and Jongdae gasped at the feeling of being stretched out completely, being filled to the brim. 

“Come on, that’s a good boy.” Jongdae encouraged. Sehun moaned helplessly as he thrust his hips messily into Jongdae, trying to find a rhythm but losing himself to his desperation. 

“That’s so good, baby boy,” Jongdae moaned. “Fuck, baby, Daddy loves your huge cock. Such a big boy.”

Sehun cried out, “Daddy!” as he fumbled, trying to keep a steady pace as he fucked his Daddy deep. 

Jongdae could see Jongin, still at the end of the bed, still resolutely avoiding touching himself, and decided to treat his other baby.

“Baby, why don’t you come up here and fuck Daddy’s mouth?” and Jongin eagerly crawled up the sheets, getting on his knees beside his Daddy’s head. Jongdae wrapped a loose hand around the base of his cock. He wasn’t quite as long or wide as Sehun, but he was still impressive, and Jongdae loved the feeling of the weight in his mouth.

“Don’t come yet.” He said before he guided the flushed head into his mouth, suckling lightly on it before meeting Jongin’s eyes and stilling. The boy bucked his hips forward, and Jongdae moaned around the length in his mouth, encouraging him to continue. 

Jongdae was getting pounded from either end. Sehun was thrusting uncoordinatedly, but it was fast, hard and _deep_ , hitting his prostate more often than not, causing Jongdae to moan around Jongin, who was controlling himself a bit more, snapping his hips into Jongdae’s mouth with quick, short thrusts that met his throat, but just teased his gag reflex. 

Sehun was moaning, high pitched and sweet. His arms, holding him up beside Jongdae’s shoulders, were trembling with effort. His voice was cracking, both from exertion and the earlier abuse on his throat. Jongdae could feel Sehun’s orgasm coming soon. He stilled Jongin’s hips with a hand, and pulled off his cock. 

“Are you going to come so soon, Sehunnie?” Jongdae said, layering on a disappointed tone. Sehun keened, his hips stuttering. His eyes teared up as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm. 

“Can’t even wait for your Daddy to come first, huh? You really are a baby, aren’t you? Blessed with this huge cock, but you can’t even make Daddy come with it.” Jongdae sighed. Sehun’s thrusts were sloppy, desperate, and the tears in his eyes leaked out.

“Please, Daddy, please let me come,” he begged, voice choked. 

“Such an easy slut.” Jongdae groaned as the words caused Sehun’s hips to drive his cock directly into his prostate. 

“Daddy!” Sehun whined. “Please, Daddy, I can’t, I’m gonna come, Daddy, please please _please_ -“ he cut himself off with a desperate, high moan. Drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth. “Please, please let me come!” 

Jongdae clenched around his length. “Come for me,” he said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Sehun pounded his hips into Jongdae one last time, the head of his cock resting directly on Jongdae’s prostate as he spurted his come inside of his Daddy, crying out and sobbing. He collapsed on top of Jongdae. 

“Such a good boy, filling Daddy up,” Jongdae murmured in his ear, as Sehun’s sobs shook his body. “So good for Daddy, my big boy.” After a moment, Sehun pulled his softening length out of Jongdae’s hole, both of them wincing at the feeling. Jongdae felt a small amount of come slide out with him, and moaned at the feeling. Sehun flopped on the bed to the side of Jongdae, and closed his eyes as he caught his breath. 

As soon as Sehun laid down, Jongdae pulled his other baby in for a filthy, wet kiss. “Do you think you can fuck Daddy until he comes?” he whispered into Jongin’s mouth. 

Jongin groaned and nodded, saying, “Yes, please, Daddy.” He moved to take Sehun’s previous place. He snatched the discarded lube and slicked himself quickly. 

Jongin gripped Jongdae’s thighs, staying upright as he pulled Jongdae’s ass up higher, into his lap. Jongdae moaned at the show of strength from his baby. Jongin slowly entered Jongdae’s gaping, leaking hole, groaning at the wet warmth surrounding his cock. He started thrusting immediately, his hips building a rhythm easily. The head of his cock rubbed against Jongdae’s spot with every thrust, and Jongdae gripped the sheets tightly, small “Ah! Ah!” noises leaving his mouth with every deadly accurate thrust. 

Jongdae let his head fall back into the pillows as his baby took him, forcing Sehun’s come deeper into his ass. He moaned at the thought of both of their come filling him up, spilling out. 

Though Jongin was more coordinated than Sehun, could last longer than Sehun, it was obvious that Jongdae had overestimated his abilities. He had strung out Jongin, making his babies wait, kneeling while he showered, and then neglecting them while he took their mouths, and then teasing them with his show, and finally letting Jongin use his mouth and ass. Jongin was closer than Jongdae had accounted for, but he wanted to come on his baby’s cock. 

“Touch me, baby boy.” He moaned out. Immediately, one of Jongin’s hands left his thigh, and started stroking his cock. He matched the movement of his hand to his thrusts, his wrist twisting around the head of Jongdae’s small cock with every hit on his prostate. 

Jongdae moaned at both the feeling and his baby’s obedience. He felt the pressure starting to build up in his abdomen. But Jongin’s thrusts were starting to falter, his breathing quickening, and he was closer than Jongdae was, and Jongdae was about to make him stop, and calm down, until he felt a sudden, wet tightness around his short length. 

He looked down to see Sehun’s mouth sealed around his cock, his lips easily reaching Jongdae’s pubic hair as he sucked, hard and fast, up and down on Jongdae’s small cock. Jongdae cried out, his hips bucking forward into Sehun’s mouth and back onto Jongin’s cock, and he came unexpectedly, when Jongin hit his prostate at the same time that Sehun suckled on the head of his cock, broad tongue sweeping across it. 

Sehun greedily swallowed everything Jongdae gave him, sucking softly and coaxing it out of him. Jongin kept up his brutal pace throughout, and followed soon after. He pulled his cock out until only the head was resting in Jongdae’s hole, and squeezed his eyes shut as he came, painting Jongdae’s insides with a cry of “Daddy!”

Jongin pulled out soon after, and Jongdae sobbed at the feeling of his come leaking out, soaking the robe that was bunched under his ass. Sehun was still suckling softly at Jongdae’s spent cock, and Jongdae let him for a moment, knowing that his baby loved the feeling of a cock warming his mouth. It soon became too much, and he lightly pulled Sehun’s head away from his lap. 

Jongin cuddled into his side, his head resting on Jongdae’s shoulder and an arm slinging across his waist. Sehun curled into his chest, a hand resting on Jongdae’s neck and placing his head so that his ear was above Jongdae’s heart beat. His baby loved to fall asleep to the sound of his heart, it was so sweet. Both of them tangled their legs with Jongdae’s.

“My babies, you’re so good to Daddy.” He whispered, placing a kiss on Jongin’s forehead and then bringing Sehun’s hand up to press a kiss onto his palm. Both of his boys hummed contentedly. 

They were sweaty, gross, and Jongdae was going to hate himself in the morning for letting himself fall asleep with come in his ass, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the warm embrace of his sweet, loving, obedient boys.

**Author's Note:**

> small dick porn rise
> 
> i feel like i wrote jongin as jongdae a bunch so pls tell me if you notice something wrong


End file.
